


Urges

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Sub Fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all desire something we can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urges

Learning the ins and outs of being human is complicated, to say the least. Personal hygiene, laundry, eating . . . it’s all a lot to take in at once, especially when living with your estranged brother and two hunters. 

 

Still, Gadreel has a great deal of patience. Castiel is warming up slowly to him, offering his help in his own way. Dean’s the least trusting, and Gadreel can’t fault him for that. What surprises him is Sam. His once-vessel is kind and patient, if wary. He invites Gadreel along on outings, reminds him to eat dinner and do laundry, offers him coffee when he stumbles in after a long night of no sleep. 

 

Perhaps that’s why he feels as he does. Yes, a part of him suspects that his growing desires involving Sam are due to his deep-seated need for kindness after centuries of torture. He wants to  _ belong _ to Sam in a way no angel should want to belong to anything or anyone; they are not creatures meant to be chained to anything but their purpose, yet he would gladly chain himself to Sam Winchester if the man would only offer the shackles. 

 

Pornography has proved to be just one of the useful things Dean has been willing to share with him. Even though his tastes are limited, the content manages to be educational. Gadreel learns to mimic the press and strokes of hands against his body, the grip and pull around his cock, and the tentative touch of fingers against his hole. All the while, his skin aches for the hands touching him to be Sam’s, for the dirty words pouring through his headphones to be in that familiar voice. All of it is satisfying and maddening. 

 

Gadreel has to take time to work up to penetration. The tight furl of his body refuses to relax enough to feel anything but discomfort the first few times he tries, but eventually he gets there. The moment his fingertip nudges his prostate, Gadreel knows he’s done for. He suddenly understands the desperate moaning of the men getting fucked, the tortured/pleasured looks on their faces. Pushing and rubbing against that place is so good it does hurt, and he comes with a cry that dances along the lines of pained. 

 

After an afternoon of sparring, Gadreel begs off for a shower, fighting off the lust curling in him until he’s back in his own private quarters. Double checking to ensure the door is locked, he strips his clothes and tosses them haphazardly toward the hamper. His cock has no shame, hard and aching between his thighs, bobbing in midair as he makes his way to the bed. 

 

The phantom feeling of being pinned by Sam’s strong arms lingers, strong enough to make Gadreel shiver. He feels wanton, spreading himself out naked, touching his own skin and moaning softly. This position isn’t quite what he wants, though, and he ends up turning over, face pressed against the sheets and his ass presented in offering. Cool air brushes against him, drying the lingering sweat and teasing over the exposed, private parts of himself. 

 

A tube of lube waits under his pillow, half-empty from use. Gadreel slicks his fingers with it, reaching around to circle his hole, eager enough to start pushing them in right away. He wishes they were Sam’s or - better yet- Sam’s cock, stretching him wide and pushing against his tender insides. Getting a hand around his own dick, Gadreel strokes himself as he eases in a third, groaning a little at the burn, but it feels too good to stop. 

 

Closing his eyes to block out the sight of rumpled sheets, Gadreel revives the memory of Sam’s touch. Strong hands around his biceps, slipping around to twist them behind him and pinning him face first to the floor. He wonders what it would take to get Sam to fuck him like this, trussed up and stretched open. He knows that Sam would fuck him rough, had seen the thoughts floating through Sam’s mind and he wants so badly. 

 

“Please,” he murmurs, waiting for the reprimand that doesn’t come, wishing for hands to slap his ass in punishment. Instead, Gadreel just fists his cock tighter and shoves his fingers deeper, rocking back onto them desperately. The bed creaks below him, shifting with his frantic movements, and he’s glad no one rooms close enough to him to hear. 

 

Close, so very close, and Gadreel can’t bite back the words that slip through right before he comes. “Sam, Sam please.” 

 

He shudders, hole clamping tight around his own fingers, and the creak of his bed turns erratic as orgasm tears through him. Gadreel’s arms ache, hole hot and sore as he pulls out. All he can do is slump to the bed, breathing the sheets damp against his face while come cools against his thighs. 


End file.
